The Wrong One (Formerly, When Old Times Meet New)
by Urania
Summary: An accident results in bringing the Mauraders to the current time. Yet another accident happens when Dumbledore sends them back to 1975. The title probably doesn't make any sense right now, but it will... eventually... Please r/r if you like it!
1. Arrival of the Marauders

A/N. This is my first long fic! Please r/r. I know that this kind of plot turns up in a lot of stories. but I hope this one's a bit different. I'm also looking for a better title than this one. Thanks a bunch to the two people who reviewed my other story! ~Urania~  
  
Disclaimer: Absolutely none of this is mine~ it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
1 When Old Times Meet New  
  
Ch. 1- An accident results in the arrival of the marauders (the good ones, at least); Sirius learns the importance of being well-hidden.  
  
  
  
"Now remember not to actually say the charm; I don't want you to reappear in an unknown time and place!" Professor Flitwick called out to his 5th year Gryffindor class.  
  
"Sirius! He said not to really do the charm!" Remus exclaimed, watching Sirius trying to master the difficult wand flicking.  
  
"Oh, you know I'm not really doing it," protested Sirius. "As long as I don't let anything come out of my wand, nothing will happen. Voluntio!"  
  
James stared at Sirius. "Uh, that's not really something you can control."  
  
But it was too late- the wide aim that definitely needed some practiced swooped down on all three of them. Professor Flitwick squeaked in surprise, toppling off his pile of books, as the three marauders were swished forward in time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Just like with the Volunteer Charm, practice the incantation and the wand motion separately!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Otherwise strangers might start appearing here."  
  
"This is hopeless," sighed Ron. "How are we supposed to know if we're doing it correctly?"  
  
"Repeat it just like he said, Ron. Then you'll be bound to do it right," said Hermione.  
  
Harry privately agreed with Ron; the wand flicking for the Volunteer Summoning charm was hard to copy from the back of the classroom. "Next time let's sit closer so we can actually see him," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah."said Ron, who was trying to interpret the diagrams in the textbook.  
  
"I've got it!" Startled, Harry turned his head to see Neville grinning and holding up his wand. "Venivoluntio!" A puff of smoke jetted out of his wand and began swirling on the floor, growing upward.  
  
Professor Flitwick hopped down from his desk and rushed over. "Neville! Were you listening? I clearly told you not to summon anyone! Though you did do it quite well, if I say so myself."  
  
The swirling smoke swirled faster, materializing three shadows, whose visages sharpened into three teenagers. They were slammed onto the ground with the impact of the arrival.  
  
"And you three!" Said Professor Flitwick after looking closer at them. "I told you to not to actually do the Volunteer Charm. Thank your lucky stars you ended up here and not in the middle of some Death Eater ring or something!"  
  
The three boys stared silently at Professor Flitwick before bursting into explanation.  
  
"We're sorry, sir, it was an accident-"  
  
"It was Sirius here, sir, his charm hit all of us."  
  
"I didn't think I was doing it right, that's why I took the chance."  
  
"Silence!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick over the boys' pleas. "I will take you to the headmaster's office; perhaps he can arrange for you to go back." He led them over to door.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, is this our seventh year class now?" A black-haired boy asked the professor. "I think I see me."  
  
"No, James, you just arrived in 1995. Actually." Professor Flitwick suddenly smiled at Harry. "Would you like to take these three up to the headmaster, Harry? I suppose I should get on with teaching my class. The password to his office is 'Fizzing Whizbees.'"  
  
"Yes." Harry snapped back to attention, glanced back to the misplaced students. and fainted when they turned around.  
  
***  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione shaking him anxiously. He stood up and goggled at James.  
  
"Are you.who.I think.you.are?" Harry said, not daring to believe it.  
  
"James," Sirius whispered, grinning devilishly as they made their way out the door. "I think you've been held back in Charms for the past twenty years."  
  
"No. no. probably not."  
  
Harry finally overcame his temporary paralyzation and rushed out after them down the hall. "Are you James Potter?" He anxiously inquired.  
  
"Yeah. and this is Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."  
  
"And would you be James, too, held back for twenty years?" Sirius said to Harry.  
  
"No. not at all. you're my dad."  
  
The three boys stared at him. Remus suddenly broke into a mischievous smile. "Well then, meet your father at age 15," he proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Do you play quidditch, Harry?" James suddenly inquired, still staring at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, the Seeker."  
  
"Sorry about James- he's obsessed with Quidditch, almost so much that he hasn't time to think of anything else." Sirius said hurriedly. James, however, didn't pay any attention to him.  
  
"Seeker?! Wonderful! I always told you two that my talent ran through the family," said James.  
  
"Do you think that Proffesor Dippet will let us see our future selves?" Wondered Sirius.  
  
"Dippet? He's not here anymore," said Harry.  
  
"Oh really?" Said Remus. "Thank goodness. He almost didn't let me come to Hogwarts- don't ask, just some private circumstances. Who's Headmaster now?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. Almost everybody thinks he's the best Headmaster we've had for a long time."  
  
"The Transfiguration teacher? Oh good, he would probably let us stay a while!" Said Sirius excitedly.  
  
"Well, you'll probably not be able to see yourselves right now," said Harry.  
  
"We won't? Why not?" James asked.  
  
"Well- it's kind of hard to explain. You're-"  
  
The boys' conversation was cut off when they came to the statue gaurding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oh no, I don't know what the password is," said Harry, staring at the stone gargoyle.  
  
"It's 'Fizzing Whizbees.' What kind of password is that, anyways?" James was cut off by the gargoyle stepping aside to reveal the steps spiraling upward.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, James knocked on the large oaken door. "Come in," came Dumbledore's answer.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus followed Harry through the door into the office.  
  
"And what brings you here, Harry? Not in trouble, I hope?" Asked Dumbledore, looking up at him.  
  
"No, no, there was just an accident in Charms. Neville-"  
  
"Sirius, Remus, James! How wonderful to see you three again!" Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling when he noticed them. "I remember that day so long ago when you dissappeared from class, and no one was sure of where you had gone. I am so thankful that you ended up here."  
  
"We're sorry, Professor, it was my charm that brought us here. I shouldn't have really done it," Sirius said.  
  
"No problem, no problem. However, it will take a while to get transportation ready. It involves a special kind of time-turner that goes back years, and not hours."  
  
"Can we see our future selves?" Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
"Why are you so excited about seeing yourself, Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius didn't reply.  
  
Dumbledore's smiled faded a little. "I'm afraid that that won't be possible for you, James. But if you stay here long enough, I suppose I could try and contact Sirius and Remus."  
  
"Why can't I see myself, sir?" Asked James.  
  
"Well, there are some things that are better not known by those of the past. If you, especially James and Sirius, knew some things, you would go under huge temptations to change the past, therefore splitting worlds."  
  
Harry stared at the professor in disbelief. "You're not going to tell them?"  
  
"No, Harry, and I would ask you and your friends not too, either. The risks of doing so are high. In the mean time, you three can go to classes with Harry if you wish. You can always do with more practice! Oh, and one more thing. Sirius, I must ask that you either go around under an invisibility cloak or as a dog-"  
  
"You know that I am an animagus?" Sirius asked, surprised. "That's a secret!"  
  
"Yes, Sirius, I know that you can transform into a dog, James a stag, and Peter a rat. As I was saying, you will find it much more efficient to go around as a dog or under an invisibility cloak, Sirius. But in the mean time, you will stay with the Gryffindors while I arrange for you to go back."  
  
***  
  
"They're staying?" Ron exclaimed when Harry told him and Hermione what Dumbledore had said. "And they don't even know that James is dead, and."  
  
"Shhh! They're right behind us," Harry said. "I know, it would make a lot more sense, but Dumbledore said that it might mess up the past."  
  
Hermione looked at them blatantly. "Well, it could, you know. If they decided to do something different than what really happened, well, we don't know what kinds of weird things would happen!"  
  
"But then they wouldn't have died," Harry protested.  
  
"And You-Know-Who wouldn't have fallen!" She said, a little too loudly.  
  
Remus, about ten feet ahead of them, stopped and looked around. "You-Know- Who is gone now?" He asked.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up next to them.  
  
"Well, kind of. He dissappeared, but." Harry paused when he remembered Voldmort's horrific return the year before. "He came back again last year. He hasn't started doing anything, though."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's better than how he is in our time," James sighed.  
  
When they reached the Gryffindor common room, they entered to find it empty save a first year studying in the corner.  
  
"Good heavens, it is rather boring walking around as a dog." Harry looked behind him- Sirius had transformed back. "Why should I go around like that, anyway?"  
  
The first year looked around, and her eyes stopped on Sirius. "Whoa! You look a bit like Sirius Black," she stated. "Sorry-"  
  
"Sirius Black? I am Sirius Black! How did you know-"  
  
But he was cut off as she let out a shriek and sprinted up to her dormitory.  
  
"Now, do you want to go around as a dog, or under an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked him. 


	2. An unexpected prank

A/N. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I was seriously expecting no reviews for either of my stories. Alright, read on!  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: This isn't mine! If it were, why would I bother to write fanfiction?  
  
   
  
1 When Old Times Meet New  
  
   
  
Ch.2- Snape gets younger; Harry has something important to tell the Marauders  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Harry sat in Potions, taking notes on the ingredients that he would need for the Illusion Potion. James, Sirius and Remus were not there; in fact, they had not been seen all morning or all evening. Harry and Ron had left a note for them, saying that they were in Potions in case the three returned.  
  
   
  
Snape got the classes attention. "Now that you have the ingredients, you may concoct the potion. Take care to use only three rat spleens, and to dice your roots well. Failure to do so might result in something- not pleasant, shall we say." As if on cue, James, Remus and Sirius (as a dog) burst into the room, each panting a little, and Remus looking particularily tired and shaggy.  
  
   
  
"Potter! 20 points from Gryffindor for your lack of punctuality," snarled Snape, glancing at James. Malfoy sniggered.  
  
   
  
"Um, professor, I'm not Harry Potter," James said, staring at him.  
  
   
  
"Well, are you a pupil of this class who is in Gryffindor?" Snape said, without looking up.  
  
   
  
"Er- yes, I suppose," James said.  
  
   
  
"Then 20 points from Gryffindor all the same! Get in your seat, you may copy the ingredients from someone else."  
  
   
  
Cautiously, they ambled up to a table next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I don't think he even saw who you are," mused Ron.  
  
   
  
"Is that Snape?" Remus asked. "Would make sense- he's only good at Potions, but he's really good at it."  
  
   
  
"Yes. And he hates all Gryffindors- can't have a Potions class without him taking off points from us."  
  
   
  
"That figures, that git." James made a face. "Which potion are we doing?"  
  
   
  
"The illusion potion. Here are the ingridients." Hermione handed over her neat notes. "You can have them, I can look on with Neville."  
  
   
  
"The illusion potion? We did this already! We had to write that big essay on it, remember?" James said.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, I spent 2 hours on that-"  
  
   
  
But Remus didn't get to finish his sentence. Snape had heard him,and rounded on him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Remus and then at James.  
  
   
  
"Are you pupils of this class? Or are you mere illusions, product of someone's spilt potion?" He said dangerously.  
  
   
  
"We- we're students, sir," Remus stuttered, quite intimidated by Snape's glowering demeanor.  
  
   
  
"Then what are your names and why I never seen you in this particular class before?" barked Snape.  
  
   
  
James, unlike Remus, stood up tall and said, "We're visiting students, Snape, and it is none of your concern who were are because we'll be leaving soon. Our names just might well be Bob and Joe."  
  
   
  
"How dare you talk to a professor in that manner! Bob.Joe.Bill." Snape's face turned green. He looked sickly pensive for an instant. His eyes flicked to James' forehead. His fears were confirmed when he saw the absense of the lightning scar. "POTTER! How did you get here?! You two are coming, with me, to the headmaster! He will have something to say about this!"  
  
   
  
James and Remus could barely tell him that they had already been to the headmaster, as he pulled them across the room to the door. "Continue your potions! They should be finished when I get back!" He yelled angrily, slamming the door.  
  
   
  
"Boy, he sure is mad. He didn't even see you!" said Ron, looking at Sirius.  
  
   
  
"Was he that much of your rival?" Harry asked. He had known that they didn't like each other, but he didn't expect such nemesistic behavior from Snape.  
  
   
  
Sirius nodded. Harry and Ron went back to making their potions.  
  
   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Snape sauntered in, and Remus and James followed, grinning. "Now get in your seats before you cost Gryffindor even more points!"  
  
   
  
The two marauders received odd stares from the rest of the class. "What happened?" Harry asked them after they got there.  
  
   
  
James sat down. "Well, Snape just practically hauled us up to Professor Dumbledore muttering about how he was sure to be having hallucinations. He even told Professor Dumbledore that someone had played a 'dreadful prank' on him, but Dumbledore told him that we were welcome here. Then he stomped out and didn't say a word till just then."  
  
   
  
Harry snorted. However, he was heard by Snape, and consequently received an icy glare.  
  
   
  
"Have you finished your potion, Potter?" He asked.  
  
   
  
"Yes, professor," replied Harry.  
  
   
  
"I want you to also participate," Snape suddenly snapped at James and Remus. "Just because you aren't permanent students doesn't mean you can go without making the potion."  
  
   
  
"Oh, not again," whispered Remus. "I've done it so many times I can probably do it with my eyes closed."  
  
   
  
Snape heard this too, and was not pleased. "What was that, Lupin? With your eyes closed, did you say?" Remus received many odd glances upon being called "Lupin". He didn't say anything. "Don't deny it, I heard you. I want to see you do it with your eyes closed." Snape looked down at him, folding his arms with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
   
  
"I never said that, Snape." Remus turned away from him and busied himself petting Sirius.  
  
   
  
Snape was furious now. "I am a professor! You will not treat me like that. 10 points from Gryffindor! Now you will make the potion with your eyes closed, or you will have detention tonight."  
  
   
  
"Fine. I'll do it with my eyes closed," Remus said with exasperation. He bent over to get the ingredients from the bag. The rest of the class was now looking on with curiosity.  
  
   
  
"Close your eyes now! Don't do anything without your eyes closed!" Harry laughed; instead of sounding like a professor, he seemed awfully like a boy complaining of unfairness. "Fermio Eyes!" Remus's eyes snapped shut at Snape's spell.  
  
   
  
"Hey!" Remus exclaimed. He felt around in his bag and pulled out a handful of small bottles. "Someone tell me which one is powdered narwhale tusk," he said.  
  
   
  
After fifteen minutes of Remus blindly dumping measurements of powders, stirring wildly and spooning out odd ingredients, he finally exclaimed, "Aha! Now all I need are those diced ginseng roots." He fished around for a knife and, holding down the root, began to cut them- unevenly. Snape, who had been standing the whole time as stiff as a soldier with his arms crossed, curled his mouth into a thin, proud smile.  
  
   
  
Remus scraped the roots off the cutting board into the cauldron. A few even missed and fell outside the edges. The caudron began bubbling furiously; it turned from the electric blue to a deep, dark red. Remus tried to open his eyes with his hands to see it, but, instead, took off the spell with his wand.  
  
   
  
The cauldron began to rumble; everyone stood back except Snape, who was still standing there, grinning proudly. The potion spewed out- and hit Snape right in the face.  
  
   
  
The potion sunk into the professor's skin. He let out a little yelp, and his hands flew to his face. But otherwise, it seemed to have no effect at first.  
  
   
  
"Potter! Lupin! Black! What did you do to me!" Remus stepped back uncertaintly. Snape looked around the room. "Some sort of apparition spell! Yes, I know one when I see one." He looked wildly around the room some more.  
  
   
  
"You can't apparate inside Hogwarts! I thought you knew that, Professor," Hermione said.  
  
   
  
"Professor?? Potter!" He shouted, turning on James. "You put me with a bunch of dung-headed Gryffindors! I am going to go tell on you to Professor Lewison." And with that, he stormed out of the room.  
  
   
  
"Ha!" Laughed James. "A long-term memory potion! Now that's the Snape we all know and love."  
  
   
  
***  
  
"You have to show me that new broomstick you have, Harry. It's bound to be better than by Comet Two Sixty."  
  
"You have a Comet Two Sixty?" Harry exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Gosh, is it really that old?" Remus asked. "It's the second to newest in our time."  
  
Harry led them up to his dormitory. He walked in, pulled out his trunk and started to go through it. "It's in here somewhere."  
  
***A/N. The quidditch matches are canceled this year because of Voldemort going back. That's why Harry's broomstick is buried in his trunk- he hasn't had a chance to fly it! Alright, back to the story.***  
  
James picked up a photograph book that Harry pulled out in search for the broom. It was the one that Hagrid had given him.  
  
"What's this? Oh, it's the future me! Look, Sirius! Here you are!"  
  
Sirius (who had transformed back, as they were alone in the dormitory) peered over James' shoulder. "Whoa! That's me! And there's you, Remus."  
  
"Look! This is my wedding! Who am I married to?" James flipped through the pages. Harry, having found his broomstick, looked up. "It's that Ravenclaw prefect. but I don't know her very well! Why did I marry her? Evans, her last name is Evans."  
  
Evans- that rang a bell in his mind. "Lily Evans?" He suggested.  
  
"Yes, that's it, Lily Evans. Sixth year Ravenclaw prefect- I only know her from those prefect meetings."  
  
"Look, that's me," said Sirius. "I'm best man."  
  
"Well that's good. Remus, I don't see you! We are still friends right now, aren't we, Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well- maybe, you couldn't come." James sighed.  
  
"Oh look! It's Harry when he was a baby!" Sirius exclaimed. "Oh, you were so cute, Harry! A lot fatter, though," he said, glancing at Harry.  
  
"And you don't have that ugly scar," Remus added. "You never told us where you got it, anyway."  
  
Harry was stuck, so he said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Um. in a car accident."  
  
"Oh, really? A car accident? You had an accident in a car? If I didn't know any better it looks like a curse scar, being all jagged like that." Inquired James, giving him a piercing look.  
  
"Uh, yes, my mum is a muggle-born. I was with my aunt and uncle." Harry quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to look at my broom, or not?"  
  
"Oh yes!" He put down the photographs and jumped up. "Wow. that is some broom."  
  
"It's the latest version."  
  
***  
  
Harry knocked on Professor Dumbledore's huge door. "Come in," came the reply.  
  
"Professor, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Alright, Harry. What do you want to ask me?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well- you see- I just want to tell everything to James, Sirius and Remus. Just a few minutes ago they were looking through my photograph book with pictures of themselves and asking me all about my scar. James said he thought it looked like a curse scar."  
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard, gazing out his window where James, Sirius (in Harry's invisibility cloak) and Remus were each trying out the Firebolt. "Hmmm. Well, they are bound to know that you're not telling them something. However, there is a way that we can let them know everything without putting them in danger." Harry's eyes lifted at this. "But it is extremely possible that they won't want to to do it, Harry. And that is nothing compared to how they might react once you tell them."  
  
"What is it, sir?"  
  
"Simply to put a memory charm when it is time to back. They would not remember anything they did in that amount of time."  
  
"I can ask them, professor. I can see if they want to."  
  
Dumbledore looked pensive. "Yes. You may do so, Harry. Thank you for asking before you told them."  
  
***  
  
"Sirius, Remus, James, come in here," Harry whispered to the three mauraders. He pulled them in to an empty chamber of the castle.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius said, transforming back into himself.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you everything- why you wouldn't be able to see yourself, and why I have this scar, and why everybody fears Sirius and everything?"  
  
"Yes! Of course, Harry." Remus looked at him anxiously.  
  
"If I tell you, Professor Dumbledore would have to put a memory charm on all of you."  
  
James thought for a minute. "That's alright."  
  
"Are you sure? It's not very good," Harry warned.  
  
"Yes!" They all said together.  
  
"Alright." 


	3. A dissappearance

A/N. Hello again! Sorry about the small cliffhanger last chapter. I tried to do one in this one, but I don't think it worked out as I would have hoped. Thank you a bunch to the people who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter. Please R/R, and also, Happy Holidays! ~Urania  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, alright. The disclaimer on the first chapter applies to the whole story! Must I be repetitive? I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
1 When Old Times Meet New  
  
Ch. 3- Explanations, Dissappearances and News of Arrivals  
  
  
  
"Alright," Harry said. "Where should I start? First off, right now you are dead." He looked grimly at James.  
  
"Dead? You must be joking! I can feel my pulse right now." James tapped his wrist.  
  
Harry sighed. "No, no, your future self. Voldemort-"  
  
But before he could finish saying something, all three marauders turned white. "Don't say You-Know-Who's name!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Well," Harry replied, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"I heard that he has some sort of tracking system, so that he always knows whenever someone says his name," Sirius said in a whisper.  
  
"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" Harry said loudly. The others cringed from him. "Now, he hasn't come yet, has he?"  
  
"No. but. Just don't say his name!" James pleaded.  
  
"Alright then. So Tom Riddle killed James and Lily. That was fourteen years ago, though, I never got to know you."  
  
"I died fourteen years ago?" James made a face. "You never got to know me? Sirius, Remus, I hope you treated him okay."  
  
"Just a second, I'm coming to that part. I'm not really good at explaining these kinds of things," said Harry impatiently. "So. do you know about the Fidelius charm?"  
  
"No," said James and Sirius simultaneously.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I think I've heard of it," said Remus. "Isn't it some kind of protection charm?"  
  
"Yes. I think it's some kind of ancient magic that Dumbledore found. So you have to have a secret-keeper, and only they know where the person being hidden is, unless they choose to tell someone."  
  
"And we hid under the Fidelius charm?" James asked.  
  
"Yes- and at first you chose Sirius to be your secret-keeper."  
  
"You did?" Sirius asked sarcastically, but grinning. "I'm honored."  
  
"Harry said at first, Sirius. Just had to trust Remus over you, I'm afraid."  
  
"No, no, no. That's not what happened." Harry rubbed his eyes. "It was Sirius who suggested that you switch to- to- Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Wormtail? I did?" Sirius asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, your reasoning was that Voldemort- oops, sorry, Tom Riddle would go after you, but never Pettigrew." Harry grimaced at the name. "Especially if everyone, including Dumbledore, thought that Sirius was the secret-keeper."  
  
"This isn't getting very scary," said Sirius sing-songingly, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Remus had been thinking for a long time. "If James was killed by You-Know-Who, then it was because the secret-keeper told Voldemort, right?" Harry nodded. "But if everybody thought Sirius was the secret keeper, and James and his wife were dead, then everyone would think it was Sirius who betrayed them-"  
  
"And that's partially why he was sent to Azkaban for life," Harry said grimly.  
  
"What?!" Sirius practically shouted. He immediately sprang to his feet and stormed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Remus and James, after watching Sirius dash out, tore after him. However, they must have turned a different way than he, as they didn't ever catch up with them. Instead, while searching each room they came upon, they ran into the Transfiguration classroom. Ironically, this was their next class-and they were just barely on time.  
  
"Harry! Where were you? You're almost late!" Hermione reprimanded them.  
  
"We- I was explaining everything to them-" Harry pointed back to James and Remus's seat- "And then Sirius ran out."  
  
Hermione looked flabbergasted. "Harry! You can't tell them anything!"  
  
"No no, Dumbledore said I could." Turning back to James and Remus, he added, "I still haven't told you everything yet."  
  
Remus mouthed 'later' to Harry, pointing to the front of the room.  
  
Professor McGonagall took role, and then glanced at the note at the bottom of the page. Adjusting her spectacles, her eyes widened when she saw James and Remus. Giving Harry an inquisitive look, she said with a voice quivering ever so slightly, "Potter? Do you have a visitor today?"  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
"Do you know these two already?" McGonagall inqured again to the rest of the class. Most of the Gryffindors nodded, but the Ravenclaws looked on with curiosity. McGonagall took this as a universal yes and continued on with the lesson. She never looked at James or Remus in the eye, and tried to stay on the other side of the room.  
  
Midway through the class, Remus remarked, "Professor McGonagall is a lot stricter than Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Usually she comes over here more," said Ron. "I don't know why she's staying away. Did you know her really well in school?"  
  
"Yes- well, she's- I mean, she was- head girl, whereas we're 5th years. We don't know her too well," answered James.  
  
"What was Professor Dumbledore like?" Asked Harry. "We've never had him for a regular teacher."  
  
"Oh, he's great," replied James. "He doesn't really give a lot of homework, but does a lot of stuff in class. And, he's always liked the Gryffindors a touch more than everyone else."  
  
"I can imagine that. He's sort of like that now."  
  
The two were interuppted by Professor McGonagall. "Class is over, everyone. For homework please finish your transfigurations and write a short essay on the complications of transfiguring Muggle technology."  
  
After Harry, Ron, Hermione, James and Remus had packed up their books, McGonagall asked Harry to stay after a while.  
  
"Potter, who are the two boys following you around?" This time she gave him a piercing stare.  
  
"It's my father and Remus Lupin, professor. Didn't the headmaster already tell you?"  
  
"No, he didn't," she replied quaintly. "Professor Dumbledore has been very busy now. But I figured it might be them; I remember the time that they dissappeared after class. It caused quite an uproar. They came back two hours later, though, with no memory of anything except that they had been to the future." She sudddenly smiled at Harry. "Has he tried that broom of yours yet, Harry? I daresay that our quidditch team would be quite interested in him. He was a very good chaser."  
  
***  
  
James dug his hands into his pockets. Remus sat in an armchair by the fire, thinking hard.  
  
"Where would have Sirius gone?" Remus asked for the twentieth time; this time, it was more to himself.  
  
James dug his hands in even more. Then, suddenly, he brought them out quickly, a used piece of parchment in his hand. "The map! I had it in my pockets during that Charms class- remember, we had just finished our prank on Snape?"  
  
Remus jerked around and stared at the paper. "James, that's wonderful! Put it on, quickly!"  
  
"I solemnly sweat I am up to no good," James said all in a hurry, tapping the paper with his wand. Ink lines sprouted from the point that he touched it, and crossed and zigzagged to each corner.  
  
Skipping over the title of the map, which they had memorized months before, Remus and Jame's eyes darted around it, looking for a little dot with "Sirius Black" on it.  
  
And they did see a dot labeled "Sirius Black"; but it was shaped like a dog unlike other people, and following another dot labeled "Remus Lupin," walking onto the Hogwart's grounds from Hogsmeade.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, a tawny owl swooped down on Harry during breakfast. Harry fished into his pumpkin juice for the tiny note that the owl dropped. He opened it, and read the large, slanted loopy handwriting,  
  
"Harry- Lupin and Snuffles are here at Hogwarts. They have some business with me to attend to first, but you may bring Remus and Sirius up to my office this afternoon after lunch"  
  
It was signed, in the big , loopy handwriting, by Professor Dumbledore. 


	4. Snape's Demand

a/n: YES!!! I updated, finally! Sooo sorry that took so long. The fact is it that I didn't write the previous chapters like I wanted to write them, and that made it kind of hard to write this chapter. I sooo wanted to go and change it, but I didn't so y'all wouldn't have to reread it… Anyway, once again, I'm sooo sorry I took so long! There were also other factors… *cough*homework*cough*  
  
I'm changing 2 things, though. Well, adding two things. First of all, after Snape loses his memory and becomes a teenager (that is, after Remus's potion wears off, Snape givss Remus a detention for it… we all know how sour that git is… (sorry Snape-likers, no offence is intended). Second, Remus Lupin is the DADA professor again. Sorry, I know that that doesn't go with what has been in the previous chapter (aboui him coming ot Hogwarts with Sirius), but… take it that he had to go on a, say, week-long errand for Dumbledore and he just got back. They had a temporary substitute for that week, so the marauders haven't had him for class yet. Ok, now that that's cleared up…  
  
a/n #2: Reviewers! THANK YOU! Thank you to: vmr, Caliko, summersun, AniMourner, Princess Prank, Madelaine, mel, Immia, Alana Granger, Mayleesa, Cheyenne, Angie, Spike's Girl, somegirl, Crazywish, Princess 39391112 (you put me on your favs? WOW! Thanks!), and Inspiration! You guys are GREAT!  
  
a/n #3: So that it doesn't get confusing… In the scenes where two of the same person is there (a person from the past and the person from the present), this is how I distinguish them (in dialogue, other characters ccall them whatever they want, but these names are for the narration):  
  
Older Remus Lupin: Professor Lupin  
  
Younger Remus Lupin: Remus  
  
Older Sirius Black:: Sirius  
  
Younger Sirius Black: Padfoot  
  
Remember that the disclaimer at the first chapter applies to all the chapters! I don't own it… I don't own it… Ok, on with the story:  
  
1 When Old Times Meet New  
  
1.1 Ch. 4- Snape's Demand  
  
"What was that, Wormtail?"  
  
"I- I said th-that I saw James Potter at Hogwarts, M-My Lord," Wormtail whispered, kneeling at the hem of Voldemort's sinuous robe. The dark lord peered down over the ever-trembling man.  
  
"And this is true, Wormtail?" The little man nodded vigorously. "I do not know whether to trust you or not with such potentially valuable information."  
  
"Master, My Lord!" Wormtail cried. "I would never, I am always loyal to you- "  
  
Voldemort cut him off with a high laugh. "Loyalty? Ha! I do not question your loyalty as much as I question that brain between your ears." He stood up and paced the stone floor. "Bring me proof," said Voldemort after a few seconds, "Bring me proof, and you shall be rewarded greatly for this information.  
  
"Thank you, oh thank you, my lord," muttered Wormtail, falling to his knees and kissing the dark lord's hem. Voldemort smirked, and Wortail disapparated away with a small pop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Although the Friday morning at Hogwarts was bathed in golden October sunlight, Harry, Ron and Hermione were not looking forward to enjoying the weather, visiting Hagrid, practicing Quidditch or the other activities that they usually engaged in during their free time on Friday afternoons. Instead, when the time came, they, Remus and James recommenced their search for Sirius. He had not shown up on the Mauraders Map- "But," James argued, "He does know the charm to make oneself invisible on it."  
  
Harry had received a note to bring James, Sirius and Remus to meet their older selves (minus James) if they wanted to, but they didn't have the heart to go without Sirius. Even so, after a long hour or two of searching, they resignedly tramped up to Dumbledore's office without him.  
  
Ironically, when they came panting up to the headmaster's office, not only were the older Sirius and Remus there, but also the younger one too.  
  
"Sirius!" James exclaimed. Where have you been?"  
  
Padfoot, who had started goggling at Harry (more specifically, his scar), started to answer, but was interrupted by Sirius running across the room and picking up James in a big, bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Prongs! You have no idea how much we've missed you…"  
  
"Urg… Padfoot, you're choking me," James managed to say " I guess I have been dead for a long time."  
  
Now Dumbledore spoke up. "Sirius, I know that you are very excited to meet James again, but I must ask that you remain calm." Sirius reluctantly let go of "him and returned to his seat, pulling James in between him and Professor Lupin. "James, Remus, have you been informed of what has happened?"  
  
"Only partway, I think, Professor," Answered Remus.  
  
"Then you'll understand why you can't see James?"  
  
"Of- of course, professor," James stuttered. It looked like he was only just now getting used to the fact that he had died fourteen years ago.  
  
"Well, if Sirius had been given a life sentence to Azkaban, why is he here now?" Wondered Remus. "Not that I want you to be in there." He shuddered at the thought of the Dementors of Azkaban.  
  
"I escaped!" Padfoot replied. "Somehow, I escaped! First person to, also…"  
  
"Wow, Sirius, always knew you were special!" James said happily. He thought for a second, and his demeanor changed visibly. "But you had to go there… How long?"  
  
"Twelve years," said Sirius solemnly. "Don't remind me." He rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
"Oh, sorry-"  
  
"It's OK," Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We've already told Sirius about the events since Lily and James were killed. Would you all prefer to hear it now?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," said Remus.  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment the great oaken doors pushed open to reveal Snape, looking as sour as ever.  
  
"Why, Severus, what a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said. (Ron snorted at the word pleasant.) "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Snape looked around the office at the troup assembled there, a slight sneer playing on his face. "I'm so sorry to interrupt this….meeting," he said vindictively. "I was looking for Potter, Weasley, Granger, Potter, and Lupin. Their detentions started seven and a half minutes ago."  
  
The conversation came to an uneasy pause, as most turned their heads to Remus.  
  
"Er, professor, I think only Remus had a detention," said Hermione after a couple seconds.  
  
Snape was now sneering quite a bit. "I told you, Miss Granger, I would need five for the task. You will come unless you want Lupin to stay five times as long."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Marauders looked at each other, and then to Dumbledore, who said, "My mistake, Severus, I invited them up right now. I suppose my old age is getting to me, if I didn't remember to check the book!" Dumbledore laughed heartily. "Can it wait a while? We are in the middle of a discussion…"  
  
"No, Professor. It's the… you-know-what potion," said Snape, taking an oily sidelong glance at Professor Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore furrowed his brow. "You're having students do that, Severus? That's a very dangerous potion."  
  
"On the contary, it is simple to preform with five. But I need to go soon. Urgent" Snape snapped, his left arm quivering slightly. "I must go."  
  
"Áh! Your mission, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes glimmered with their tacit agreement. "Well then, that is urgent! Yes, you five should go with Severus. We can talk later," he said hurriedly. "Remus, Sirius, do excuse them."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, and Remus all looked at each other, and then to Snape. He was obviously waiting for them, so they silently got up and followed him down the spiraling stairs, Padfoot, following them as a dog.. As they made their way to the dungeons, they fell behind about fifteen feet and started to whisper ampongst themselves.  
  
"What does he think he's playing at, giving spur-of the moment detentions?" Ron whispered angrily.  
  
"And that 'task,' the 'you-know-what' potion, sounds a bit dangerous to me," said James. "We need to start planning another prank for him, right away."  
  
"I don't know, he might not hold to that," replied Remus. "I certainly don't want the humiliation of another detention with our arch-rival."  
  
When they finally got to the his office in the dungeons, Snape unlocked the door and led them in.  
  
"What's that dog doing here? It is NOT coming in. Period." Snape shut the door behind Sirius, leaving the others feeling quite dejected. He rummaged around some books, and pulled out "Transforming Potions of a Particularily Advanced Nature" and "Moste Potente Potions."  
  
"Now, then. Tonight you will be brewing the Wolfsbane potion-"  
  
"Hermione let out a muffled cry. "But, Professor, that's a really advanced potion! Beyond 7th year!"  
  
"Silence! I did not ask you to give a commentary on it, Miss Granger. I'm sure that you and Lupin, Being the insufferable know-it-alls that you are, will find it perfectly fine to brew with five people. As I was saying, before you interrupted me- oh yes, and that's ten points from Gryffindor- the potion is found her on page 48 of this book and page 76 of this one. Here are the ingredients…" he handed them a multitude of jars full of odd ingredients- "And the rest are in the student stores. Brew it in the classroom, and, while you are waiting for it to simmer, clean the classroom while you're at it. I need to go right now, so do notget into any trouble while I'm gone." He started to gather up some things of his.  
  
"Wolfsbane? I've never heard of that," said James.  
  
Snape spun around abruptly. "Of course you haven't, Potter! It was discovered only recently. It enables werewolves to transform and keep their minds at the same time."  
  
Remus suddenly got rather interested in the potion. "Wow… this is some potion… Will we have any extra?"  
  
Snape, who was halfway out the door, siad impatiently, "No. Make two batches if you want, but mind that you use it corretly. When I come back I want to see everything to be in order!" With that he marched out the door.  
  
"Whew, Snape's getting touch these days," James commented. "Wonder where he's off to."  
  
"Death Eater meeting. He's a spy," Harry said shortly.  
  
James looked at him wide-eyed. "A death-eater spy? I'd expect him to be more just a plain death eater."  
  
"He was until he turned sides and started working for Dumbledore. I suppose he really is on the light side if Dumbledore trusts him."  
  
The conversation carried on as they set up an empty cauldron in the Potions classroom and got out all the ingredients they'd need.  
  
"I don't know how Snape is expecting us to make this," Hermione said ruefully. "It's quite advanced, you know. If any old wizard could make it, then Snape wouldn't be making it regularily for Professor Lupin."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Said a new voice near the door of the classroom. "Moony, you've broken the Marauder Laws!" They turned to see Sirius standing at the doorway. :Sorry, I didn't really want to stay out there the whole time."  
  
"I'm a professor right now?" Asked Remus curiously.  
  
"Yes. You were in our third year, too, but you resigned after you…er, forgot to take this potion one night. Now, Dumbledore just can't find anyone else to take the job. They say it's jinxed."  
  
"Oh," he said shortly.  
  
"So what're y'all making?"  
  
"Oh, Padfoot, listen to this! There's this potion, see, it's called Wolfsbane, and it lets werewolves keep their mind when they transform! That's what we're making right now." Remus held up one of the books to Sirius, who looked at it wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, wow… WE could really have some fun with this! Think of it, you could actually remember where we go each month, we wouldn't have to tell you everything!" He glanced down the recipe. "Oh… but this is really hard… Look, simmer for 2 hours while constantly stirring softly. Add one slice of cooked bezoar every 3 minutes and 42 seconds."  
  
"See what I mean? It takes stanima, prescision… right up Snape's alley, if you ask me," Hermione said.  
  
"Did you just complement Snape, Herimione?" Harry looked up from measuring powdered bicorn horn.  
  
"No, not at all, I was just remembering his little speech the first day of our first year," she replied. "He called it, 'The subtle science of liquids creeping through the body.'" (a/n: is that what Snape said? I don't have the first book, that was for memory…)  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have a memory that can recall word-for-word conversations from five years ago," Harry said.  
  
"It wasn't a conversation, it was that speech of his…"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Around halfway through the potion (and about an hour and a half later), the dungeon's door opened to reveal Professor Lupin.  
  
"Are you guys really making the Wolfsbane potion? Without supervision?" He asked, wide-eyed. "Heavens, what was he thinking? Here, I'll help you with that…" Professor Lupin took the knife that James was holding and started to chop his centipedes. "Go and help them with skinning the shrivelfig, the more the better with that…"  
  
"Have you made this potion before, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Snape has… well, kind of dragged me into help him when he was particularily tired. That isn't often, but it's time-consuming enough that I can remember it pretty well- I bet Snape has it down by heart."  
  
The group went conversation went along similary till the potion was finished, and became a steaming, foul-smelling green paste. It was doable enough, especially with seven to do the job, although it took the good part of three hours. Professor Lupin helped straighten the dungeon with magic, and made sure the ingredients were put away and the potion in order for when Snape returned.  
  
After saying good-bye to Professor Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Marauders (Sirius as a dog) made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"That was just too weird," Remus commented.  
  
"What was too weird?" asked Harry.  
  
"Standing ther in front of me. An older me. I mean, it's just weird…"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. In our third year we we had to use a time- turner to do some things- I saw myself, it was really strange," Harry replied.  
  
"Your forgetting that I had to use the time turner all year! And go around seeing myself in the halls all the time," Hermione said.  
  
"You used a time turner all year? What for?" James asked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "She was taking three extra classes. But it looks like do-it-all Hermione finally realized she can't do everything…" He closed his mouth as Hermione shot him a glare. Besides, they had arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Prima Donna," Harry told her. (a/n: Sorry! Couldn't think of anything, and that sounded like something the fat lady would think up!)  
  
The portrait swung open and the group climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
"I vote we finish those History of Magic essays," James said as he crashed down into an armchair.  
  
"History of magic? I've already finished that," Remus and Hermione said simultaneously.The others, especially Ron and Sirius (who had transformed), snickered.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm doing it. Why do we have to learn about stuff that's not even happened yet, anyway?"  
  
"You mean, stuff that hasn't happened yet in our time," Remus correcting, sitting down next to James and taking his textbook, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,  
  
"Reading ahead again, are you?" Sirius said, walking over next him. "Oh well, you were always that type." He rolled his eyes and pulled out another textbook.  
  
Remus flipped to the next section in the book, the one that they would be reading the next day- "The Fall of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, on October 31, 1981.  
  
Hmmm, he thought, reading the title, this should be an uplifting part. He glanced up, seeing nothing unusual except a slightly familiar rat twitching his nose in the air. However, he just shrugged and continued to read.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, hope you liked it! 17 pages… whew. Hope it makes up for the long wait! The next one'll be out no later than next week… I hope…Anyway, r/r! 


End file.
